


and oh the things you do

by Arix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Time Skip, and so am i, drabble about my hinata brain rot, im an atsumu kinnie go figure, miya atsumu is obsessed, no beta we die like men, this is so sweet my blood sugar rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arix/pseuds/Arix
Summary: “hey!” he complains pulling himself closer to you. as if he could never part from you. as if he could solidify your bodies together and truly become one singular being only held together by the innate love of volleyball and each other.you won’t complain though. the smaller the space between the two of you, the better the chance of being able to breathe in the same air as the boy, the being, the deity you adore.he slides a hand to your face and tries to pull you from the space between his skin and the fabric beneath you._____________________________________________________________________In which Atsumu can't help that Shouyou has stolen his heart because he now doesn't have the heart to take it back.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 25





	and oh the things you do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with both Shouyou and Atsumu and I can't sleep so you get my atsuhina brain rot. Should I bed doing finals instead? yea probably. Am I? nope. 
> 
> anyway I have thoughts similar to this about Shouyou on a daily basis and I'm an Atsumu kinnie so like. This is self insert for me you're welcome. 
> 
> also screw my beta readers that don't actually beta read (i love yall but i need YOU TO READ).

you nose at the column of shouyou’s neck. press a kiss to the tanned, warm skin there. he lets out breath of a laugh and your heart retracts with a squeez. so you squeeze his waist and pull his body closer to yours. 

one of his cold hands brushes underneath the shirt you’re wearing and you nip at the same skin you pressed a kiss to only moments earlier. he normally runs cold, which is unusual for someone as sunny and bright as shouyou hinata. you would know. he likes to press his cold toes into your calves or slide his frozen fingers underneath your shirts. especially once it starts to get cold outside. especially after his early morning runs and he wants to warm up his cold extremities before he begins morning yoga and meditation. 

“hey!” he complains pulling himself closer to you. as if he could never part from you. as if he could solidify your bodies together and truly become one singular being only held together by the innate love of volleyball and each other. 

you won’t complain though. the smaller the space between the two of you, the better the chance of being able to breathe in the same air as the boy, the being, the deity you adore. 

he slides a hand to your face and tries to pull you from the space between his skin and the fabric beneath you. 

“hey, let me see you.” 

“hm.” you press your lips against the skin of his neck once again and you feel his heartbeat. it’s fast. as if he is still just as affected by you, as you are by him. it can’t be though. you will never be able to leave his personal field of gravity, very few are. 

you thrive off of him. breathe off of him. 

“i want to see you,” he pouts, once again trying to lift your face to meet his eyes. but you want to hide in his skin forever. “please?” 

you acquiesce to his demands and part only barely enough to meet the molten amber in his eyes. you don’t think there is anything more beautiful than him. his eyes are your own personal gemstones made through thousands and thousands of years of waiting and waiting until they crystalize and capture whatever is within their grasp. 

it seems they have captured you. 

“there you are,” his smile does not split his face. no his smile splits your chest open and looks at the empty cavity there. his smile looks small but fond as it gazes through brown tinted windows and into the brain in which he has taken up residence. home. he is home. your home. 

“hi,” you say. your voice is small. small like you feel in the circle of his arms. 

he presses your noses together and closes his eyes. you follow suit.

“hey.” 

he presses his lips to yours in a sugary kiss. it takes your breath away. everything about him takes your breath away. 

you slide a hand into his fiery curls. they're soft and still a bit damp from the shower he had earlier. 

he shifts next to you and you further entangle yourself in him as you wrap your legs around his own. you want to press into him and pretzel twist yourselves together until there is no telling where he ends and you begin. 

he pulls away and you chase him. you’ll always chase him. you’ll chase him across oceans and time. maybe next time it will be down the street or across the bedroom. 

but now you’re chasing his lips and he’s grinning. 

“you’re clingy tonight,” and now his smile is white and bright and you want to see it plastered on a billboard because everyone needs to know just how beautiful this boy is. his smile says  _ i love you _ . his smile says  _ please cling some more.  _

or maybe you’re just projecting.

but you cling anyway. 

he’s rubbing a thumb across your cheekbones as if he’s trying to erase any imperfections that might have gathered there. like deep bruises from long nights where you can’t sleep but the sleeping boy next to you needs all of the rest he can get so you hold him and when he wiggles away you just watch him until his breathing lulls you to sleep as the orange in his hair is lit up by silver moonlight. 

he’s gazing at you and pulling you closer. 

your chest collapses. implodes into itself and exposes the empty cavity. shouyou likes to see the emptiness of your chest. likes to admire his handiwork. shouyou knows that when he opens you up he will only see lungs that breathe through his own. there is no heart there. no. your heart sits in a different chest cavity right next to shouyou’s own beating one. it’s exactly where he placed it after he collapsed your chest and pulled apart your ribs in order to take your beating heart straight from your body. 

you try to catch your breath. 

“i’m in love with you,” you say into the cold air that sits between the two of you. 

you’re rewarded with a smile. it’s one that has made thousands fall onto their knees. it has levelled mountains and made enemies turn into friends. made you fall in love over and over and over until all you knew was falling as he flew on wings higher and higher and higher. oh his smile as it looked down on you through the clouds, through the blinding lights of the gym has always been the thing you cannot for the life of you ever forget. he has always flown free above the world. you handed him a pair of wings faster and stronger. you would give him anything he asked, but all he ever wanted to do was fly. 

“i love you too, atsumu-san.” 

and he takes your breath. steals it from in between your lips, your teeth. 

“god, shouyou-kun, yer killin me.” 

and he smiles at you again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. Its incredibly short but I needed to get SOMETHING out. n e way  
> thank you again for reading my brain rot.


End file.
